Hou-Ting
Hou-Ting is the new appointed ruler of Ba Sing Se, the daughter of Kuei, the prievous Earth King, and a supporting antagonist in Book 3 of The Legend of Korra. History Hou-Ting was born sometime after the 100 Year War had ended. As she got older, Hou-Ting eventually became the ruler of Ba Sing Se, making her the 53rd Earth Monarch. As she grew up Hou-Ting has shown to be critical when her father and Avatar Aang took a part of the Earth Kingdom and create Republic City. Sometime after the Harmonic Convergence, Hou-Ting discovered that Airbenders have been appearing in Ba Sing Se. So she commanded the Dai Li to capture all of them so they can become members of her personal army. Eventually, Korra and the members of Team Avatar heard rumors that a lot of the new Airbenders have been showing up in Ba Sing Se. Korra thought that the Earth Queen could assist them with their search. Before she accepted, Hou-Ting asked Korra for one favor. She asked Korra to prevent a group of bandits from stealing the taxes. After Korra and Asami managed to fend off the bandits, their leader; Gombo told them that they have sided with the wrong person. For some unknown reason, Korra felt that Gombo was right. After Korra successfully protected the taxes and brought them to the Earth Queen, Korra asked for Hou-Ting's assistance with the search of the Airbenders. However, Hou-Ting quickly stated that the rumors about new Airbenders were false. Korra didn't believe Hou-Ting's statement and criticized her for extorting her own subjects. Enraged, Hou-Ting commanded Korra to leave the palace. Korra did so and continued her search without the Earth Queen's assistance. The next day, Hou-Ting falsified a report of an airbender outside Ba Sing Se, hoping the Avatar would leave the city for it. However, knowing Hou-Ting was lying about knowing nothing about airbenders, Korra and Asami bought them time to learn the location of the captured airbenders, which was under the Earth Queen's Temple. Later that night, as Korra, Tenzin, and Bumi attempt to leave with the now liberated airbenders, Hou-Ting arrives with the Dai Li, demanding the airbenders be returned to her because they are Earth Kingdom citizens, and thus belong to her. She also stated that leaving them would be an act of war against the Earth Kingdom. Korra refused, and Hou-Ting ordered the Dai Li to attack. They were unsuccessful, however, as not only did they escape, but Hou-Ting became unable to lead due to her allergic reactions to Oogi's fur. Hou-Ting wasn't done trying to create an army of Airbenders. So she hired a few Bison Rustlers to not only capture as many Airbenders near the air temples, but also capture the endangered Sky Bison so she could enjoy exotic meals. Trivia * It is rumored that she after her father's death, she ate his beloved pet bear, Bosco. * She only has allergies. And that was apparently enough for her to eat her father's bear. Category:Avatar Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sociopaths Category:Kidnapper Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Jerks Category:The Legend of Korra Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Bullies Category:Egomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Killers Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Complete Monster